Spider-Man 2099
Miguel O'Hara is an engineer that works for S.T.A.R. Labs (although he originally worked for Alchemax Inc, 100 years in the future before being thrown back into the present day. He is a genius in the field of genetics. Spider-Man 2099 is exactly what he sounds like. A person who calls himself Spider-Man who is from the year 2099, but is trapped in the present. Apparently, in the future, the original Spider-Man is remembered as one of the greatest heroes of the past century and revered as a legend. Like, there are statues of him around the city, and Spider-Man 2099 took on the name because of the similarity in powers and perhaps more than a little hero worship. Background Miguel O'Hara is an engineer and scientist of Irish and Mexican descent from the year 2099, born in Nueva York. He worked at Alchemax, and he was less than pleased at the corporation's control over the city, as opposed to a legal government. A once-in-a-lifetime genius in the field of genetics, he was constantly being pressured and pressed by his father and mentor, Tyler Stone, into bonding genetic codes into a human body. Reluctant and hesitant, he eventually caved and attempted the procedure, but It was a failure. The result cause the hideous deformation and death of Mr. Sims. The straw that broke the camel's back. He went to Stone and attempted to to quit, but during the talks, Stone gave Miguel a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure that he had used on Sims...on himself. Though he used his own genetic code as the baseline, the process was nonetheless sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in a jealous attempt to end Miguel's life. However, Miguel survived the process, but his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider, thus giving him his incredible powers. After a further series of events that lead to him fleeing Alchemax, Miguel saw the statue of the hero, Spider-Man, and due to the similarity in powers, Miguel crafted a suit and became the Spider-Man of the future! Spider-Man 2099. But...after about three years of superheroing and trying to put Alchemax and all who side with it behind bars? He came into immediate combat with Doctor Doom when he attempted to use a time traveling device to alter the course of history. After an intense battle, the time machine exploded, it's energies sending Miguel back into the 21st century. Now, Miguel hasn't wasted any time. Attempting to rebuild a time-machine, but the powers of the universe seem to make it extremely difficult. Will he be trapped her forever? Who knows. Either way, Miguel O'Hara tries to improve his chances by doubling as a scientist at Star-labs and as a futuristic-looking Spider-Man. Personality *'Witty' - Miguel O'Hara, especially in his Spider-Man persona, is naturally quick-thinking and humorous. When fighting villains, he purposefully mocks them or makes jokes regarding the situation at hand. This also adds to his sarcastic nature, never finding something that isn't worth making a particular remark on. *'Determined' - Perhaps hellbent might be the better word. But once Miguel puts his mind to something? Hell would literally have to freeze over in order to get him to reconsider his actions. *'Kind' - Though in his earlier years of being the Spider-Man of the Future, Miquel was quite a jerk. Only doing what he believed was necessary to save what he cared about and doing what's right, even if his words and actions were harsh and unforgiving. But...lately, he's had a serious change of heart. He's compassionate and he's kind-hearted. His intentions always pure, even if his actions never quite reflect it. *'Protective' - Miguel's base instinct is to protect. If something that he cares about his harmed or wounded, he'll rush to it's defense with fierce abandon. The same goes with his friends or loved ones. It's generally a very passionate thing for Miguel...he's already lost so much. He would do anything to protect the city and it's people. Logs *2019-01-07 - Spiderverse Rumble - It's the Wrecking Crew and the Inheritors against a whole lot of Spiders! And a Kryptonian for good measure. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken